


The Letter

by heyimflamel



Series: SPK (roleplay) drabbles [4]
Category: Original Work, SPK - Fandom
Genre: Adrenaline, Adrenaline Junkie Felix Adístaktos, Angst, Background Relationships, Choices, Cussing, Dark Magic, Decisions, Difficult Decisions, Doubt, Exploration, Feelings, Felix Adístaktos Swears A Lot, Felix Adístaktos has Realizations, Fights, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Letters, Magic, Military Background, Minor Injuries, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Realization, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, Self-Reflection, Special Corps, Swearing, Thinking, Thrill of the Fight, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, battles, kind of???, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimflamel/pseuds/heyimflamel
Summary: Felix decides that, even though it may be hard, he must go his separate way to truly thrive.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Series: SPK (roleplay) drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534538





	The Letter

Felix supposed it was better this way. He looked at the letter in his hands and wondered if this was really it. If this was what he wanted. Some part of him said yes; he was someone who thrived under pressure, an adrenaline junkie with a hunger for fights and exploration. He was, in some senses, a free spirit who preferred to roam and travel instead of tying himself down to one place. Felix knew that they were going to be _pissed_ when they found the letter, but he didn't really give a fuck.

He supposed this was the moment when the main character in the story would get some type of grand epiphany, something worth telling others about. He supposed this was the moment that somehow spelt out his fate from here on out. That this was the turning point of his life. Stay with the group and continue to go on stupid little subpar missions until the issue with the raids was resolved, or go back to Numeri, his homeland, where the king and queen were ready to take him back into the Special Corps with open arms? Does he want to make more memories with Ace and Adria and Samuel and the others, or does he want to go back to the place where he's always felt he belonged better? Does he want to take that final stretch, take those missions and finally show his full capabilities as a wizard? Does he want to progress to the coveted gold rank?

This is the moment that Felix says 'Fuck you, I do what I want'. Strangely, he said nothing. He smiled, looking at the lengthy letter in his hand with a soft, vulnerable kind of look on his face. He supposed that he should have confronted them himself, but he didn't want to do that. What was the fun in that, anyway? It seemed pretty boring to him, and he wasn't about to see them asking him why he was leaving under the facade of harsh words and insults. He didn't think he'd be able to fully handle seeing them before leaving. Seeing the contempt, the disbelief. A coward's way out, he supposed it was. Part of him didn't even care, and at some point, that part wasn't so small.

He was gone by the time the sun rose over the horizon.

\--={&}=--

_Dear whoever is reading this first,_

_Bet you didn't expect this, huh? Let me be the first to say: you guys are all insufferable. But, you also met me, so I guess that's a fair trade. I never really thought I would find some people I didn't mind being around, let alone people I could actually say I liked, so let me congratulate you on that front first and foremost. I think that I often overlook things as simple as human interaction in between all of the high-ranking missions and being an asshole to people I barely knew. That's how I met Adria and then the rest of you, so my nasty attitude did something good for once._

_I'm not really one for sentimentality or getting sappy and emotional over a letter, so I'm gonna keep it short and not-so-sweet. I'm moving back to Numeri to return to the Special Corps. I suppose I should answer some questions first, though. Let me explain. My mentor was--and still is--Kai Aldolevich. Yes, **the** Kai Aldolevich. The same grand, amazing wizard who was the first wizard to ever get knighted for his service to a kingdom. While I was with him, I met a lot of different people. But, I also saw a lot of things that most people would wish they hadn't. One of the first things he made me do under his tutelage was to stay the night camped out in a past warzone. It was torture for me, as a new yet powerful wizard with a great sense for magic._

_Staying in that warzone for even a minute was enough to bring me to my knees from the sheer horror I felt from the magic there. The energy was so distraught and pained, betrayed by the actions of our ancestors and still hurt and bleeding as a result of the war. The number of high-ranking wizards, golds like my master and silvers like I am now, that died there was enough to snap thousands of millions of magical bonds simultaneously. It, effectively, traumatised the land to the point of it never being able to recover again. It was terrifying sleeping there on that disturbed land. I can confidently say that that was the most traumatising thing I've ever experienced. It was even worse than my first kill, or seeing someone being tortured in the most horrific of ways. It was... It wasn't something I ever want to experience again, even though I know that I will have to._

_I spent around twenty years working under my master. He sang praises of me to his colleagues and the other royals, expressing how impressed he was that I was able to pick up magic so quickly. The old man said some shit about me being a prodigy or something, but I wasn't really listening to that much. I finished working under him when I was the ripe age of sixty years old, going off into the world to do missions and improve on my own. By the time I was seventy, I was a bronze rank (a low level six) and improving rapidly. I took various missions in Numeri, advancing to a level seven within three years of going bronze, and I was a level eight when I turned eighty years old. That was when it seemed like my growth in terms of magic stopped, which most wizards can only dream of. I was promoted to being a level nine when I was eighty-two. Following that line of events, you would think that I would be a gold rank--a level ten--now, at a hundred and twenty years old._

_You would be correct. I would've taken the shortest amount of time to become a gold rank in history. Twenty years of training, and only took twenty-two years to go from a low bronze to a high silver. And, when I was eighty-five, I was summoned to the cloud castle, the residence of the king and queen of Numeri. They were going to promote me to a gold rank, a level ten. I declined. Naturally, this didn't sit well with them, but they offered me a place in the Special Corps if I ever changed my mind and decided to accept the promotion. I left Numeri to take missions in Nox instead. That answers why the queen of Nox and queen Hela of Numeri were arguing over me if you were wondering. Queen Hela always did like to boast about having the most powerful wizards and knights._

_With the mass raid that was targeting the royals, they all are on edge. Hell, even the most chilled out royals are fretting over this whole thing. Logically, I know why the king and queen of Nox decided to put me on standby, making me do lower-ranked missions. On the other hand, I don't understand at all. I suppose it's a bit of a weird situation in general, though. With the raid being a great, pressing issue, the amount of high-ranking mission will increase greatly. You've seen it, too, haven't you, Ace? The royals are scrambling to find people to complete the missions, but the one person who could finish those missions quickly and efficiently is out of the ring. Me. There's a reason why I have the highest number of successfully completed missions, after all._

_I'm also leaving to spite the queen of Nox. Even though she's a kind, considerate woman, her judgement is clouded by fear and uncertainty. That is not someone I want to follow. Someone so easily knocked off-balance. I will not stand back and let all the other higher-ups have their fun, y'know? So, I'm joining the Draconic Special Corps. Active immediately. The next time you see me, it will probably be at a fancy event again. Probably the spring equinox celebration, welcoming in the new, brighter season and whatnot. When you see me then, my formal robes will be lined in gold instead. Fancy, huh?_

_I'll come and visit when I can. I doubt you'd want to see me anyway, but here it is, I suppose. To Adria: I'm sorry that we weren't able to become better friends. I would love to stay and join in on all the fun and I'd love to get to see you whenever, but with the shiny gold stamp of approval comes a heap of heavy work to finish. Since I am a pretty fast worker when it comes to missions, I doubt I'll have much trouble visiting you, but still. I'm sorry that our time will be cut short by this. I hope that the next time I see you, I can ask you out on a proper date and we'll go out and talk about anything and everything and I'll be able to treat you to a fancy meal. Maybe I'll even show you around Numeri, who knows? Hopefully, you like flying._

_To Ace: I'm sorry that I'm leaving you with that icy mess of a draconic. I have a weird feeling about Samuel and it's not good by any means. Keep an eye on him. I'm sorry that I didn't get to know you more. From what I've seen and from the times we've talked, I can tell that you're a good kid. Tone it down with the attitude to your elders when you're barely out of the nest, alright? Anyway, make sure to eat and drink and whatever. Maybe I'll come around and whisk you away for the day so you can have a break from Steve and his crazy ramblings and Samuel's weird icy mojo._

_See you later, Felix._


End file.
